You told me you never fall in Love
by Family Pevensie
Summary: Sirius nunca iria se apaixonar, ou pelo menos pensava que não... - Presente de amigo oculto para a Carol.


_**You told me you never fall in Love**_

Estava entretida com o livro que tinha pegado na biblioteca na semana passada quando eles atravessaram o retrato da mulher gorda barulhentos como sempre.

Os marotos, claro.

Ergui meus olhos da leitura por um instante somente, o suficiente para fazer meu coração parar de bater.

Sirius geralmente tinha esse efeito sobre mim quando aparecia no salão comunal depois dos treinos de quadribol.

Sempre depois dos treinos ele voltava para a Torre da Grifinória usando uma calça preta. Apenas isso: a calça preta. O abdômen trincado, os braços musculosos e o peito suado completamente à amostra.

Aí você me pergunta: porque a falta de roupas e o excesso de suor, se quadribol é um esporte sem muito exercício físico? E eu respondo ressaltando dois pontos: o primeiro é que os marotos adoram se aparecer e o segundo é que James, o capitão do time, faz os jogadores correrem em volta do campo por quase quarenta minutos quando os treinos no ar terminam. Diz que assim eles adquirem resistência para o caso de um jogo durar vários dias. Coisas do James...

Voltei os olhos para a leitura rezando para que Sirius não me percebesse ali porque sempre depois do meu coração parar de bater ao vê-lo desse jeito, esse mesmo órgão desaforado volta a bombear meu sangue com uma rapidez desnecessária, provavelmente para recuperar o tempo perdido, mas que faz meu rosto adquirir tons não-naturais de vermelho e me deixa com um calor desconfortável no estômago.

Mas é claro que ele me percebeu.

Ele sabe exatamente o que causa em mim e não perde a chance de me provocar.

- Oi Carol! – Ele se jogou ao meu lado e estalou um beijo na minha bochecha. – Esse livro ainda? Está tão chato assim?

- Ele é ótimo. – Mostrei a língua como se fosse uma criança atrevida.

- Fala sobre o quê? – Ele me perguntou como se estivesse realmente interessado. Não o estou julgando mal nem nada do tipo, acontece que aquela já era a terceira vez que ele me fazia a mesma pergunta.

- É um romance. Mas o ponto alto da história é quando um cachorro bobo e safado é atropelado. – Menti sobre essa última parte apenas para provocá-lo.

Sirius levou as duas mãos ao coração fingindo ter sido atingido por uma facada.

- Credo, como você tem coragem de ler uma coisa dessas? – Ele balançou a cabeça e, contrariando sua própria dica, tomou o livro das minhas mãos e começou a folheá-lo.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

Ele não me respondeu, continuou folheando o livro com calma. Leitura dinâmica provavelmente. Isso explica como ele se sai bem nas provas apenas olhando os livros de vez em quando.

Foi enquanto meus pensamentos vagueavam entre '_tenho que aprender leitura dinâmica_' e '_que braços musculosos ele tem_' que meu coração quase parou de vez.

- O que é isso? – Sirius tirou uma folha de pergaminho de dentro do livro e balançou no ar para eu ver.

- Não sei. – Tentei parecer indiferente para ver se o interesse dele diminuía.

- Como não sabe? – Ele voltou a observar o pergaminho. – É a sua letra Carolzita!

Momento perfeito para o meu coração voltar a bater descompassado. Já posso até sentir as pigmentações vermelhas se espalhando pelas minhas bochechas...

- Devolve isso. – Tentei falar com a voz calma.

O que saiu foi algo como um '_mimimi issu_' esganiçado.

Sirius sorriu e ficou de pé, mantendo a folha fora do meu alcance enquanto começava a ler.

Eu não pretendia criar uma cena em pleno salão comunal, pulando como uma louca para tentar pegar a folha dele. Claro que não. Até porque sou uma pessoa tranqüila, centrada e delicada que sempre pensa nas conseqüências de seus atos antes de fazer qualquer coisa. Bem... Para falar a verdade essa aí não sou eu... Essa foi a minha meta não cumprida de ano novo...

Então comecei com o básico.

- Sirius, devolve isso. – Que orgulho! Minha voz saiu firme e forte. E minha mão não estava trêmula quando a estendi na direção dele.

- Quando eu te conheci, você me disse que nunca se apaixonava, mas agora eu entendo você... – É, foi essa atitude infantil dele de começar a ler em voz alta que me fez começar a pular como uma bolinha de ping pong. Ele apenas alargou o sorriso e continuou a leitura. – eu sei que medo é o que realmente era, agora estamos aqui, tão perto...

- Sirius! – Gritei e, finalmente, quem ainda não tinha parado para nos assistir, voltou a atenção totalmente para nós.

Parabéns Carol, deixou que todos soubessem que a folha é sua e que você não quer que o conteúdo seja divulgado. E a promessa de ano novo de ser uma pessoa tranqüila, delicada e blá, blá, blá?

Sirius nem se intimidou.

- E tão longe, ainda não superei a tensão, quando você vai perceber baby, eu não sou como o resto...

Lágrimas ameaçaram sair dos meus olhos. Era só o que me faltava, começar a chorar depois de toda aquela vergonha.

Então de repente, de repente mesmo, Sirius ficou mudo. A boca dele ainda se mexia, mas as palavras não tinham som nenhum.

Olhei abobalhada para ele tentando adivinhar que brincadeira idiota era essa que ele estava fazendo agora, mas ele parou de mover a boca e olhou direto na direção das minhas mãos.

Meu olhar seguiu o dele e não faço ideia do que ele estava procurando ali. Minhas mãos estavam fechadas em punho, mas não era o medo de apanhar que o fizera parar. Com certeza não.

Ele também não deu importância para as minhas mãos e passou o olhar pelo salão comunal, ainda procurando alguma coisa.

Foi quando alguém se postou ao meu lado e sussurrou.

- Sabe Carol, você é uma bruxa.

Virei para o lado e encontrei o rosto sorridente e maroto de James. Não consegui ficar sem sorrir também.

- Na hora eu nem pensei...

- Percebi. Sabe, se você o tivesse estuporado, teria chamado menos atenção do que ficar pulando e gritando como estava fazendo.

Eu alarguei o sorriso.

- Você sabe... – Abri os braços em um gesto de boas vindas. – Essa sou eu: discreta e centrada.

Sirius entendeu o que tinha acontecido e veio em nossa direção com os olhos ainda brilhando pela brincadeira.

- É uma música? Você está compondo? Não conhecia esse seu talento, Carolzita.

O encarei com os olhos fulminando por alguns instantes e puxei a folha das mãos dele.

- Você é um idiota. – Murmurei e corri para o dormitório feminino.

Me joguei na minha cama, não antes de constatar que o quarto estava vazio. Óbvio que estava vazio, todos os grifinórios do planeta estavam lá embaixo assistindo a minha humilhação. Tudo bem, do planeta não, mas de Hogwarts provavelmente.

Quando minha raiva começou a diminuir, desdobrei a folha cuidadosamente e a li com calma, tentando absorver as palavras pela última vez. Quando terminei de ler, fiz uma bolinha com o papel e arremessei no cesto de lixo do banheiro.

Cesta perfeita! Dez pontos para a Carol!

Mas não tinha como errar, a visão do cesto a partir da minha cama é perfeita e eu treino isso desde o meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts.

Pensava sobre isso quando a porta do dormitório abriu com um rangido. Não fui rápida o suficiente para fingir que estava dormindo então suspirei para tomar coragem de encarar quem quer que fosse e não me surpreendi ao ver Lily sentando-se na beirada da minha cama.

- Amanhã é nosso último dia no castelo. - Foi a observação da minha amiga.

- Sei disso. - Respondi mais suavemente do que me sentia. Não queria que ela soubesse que a cena com Sirius minutos antes tinha me abalado, mas a Lily sempre percebe essas coisas mesmo sem a gente querer demonstrar.

- Você não acha que devia contar ao Sirius o que sente por ele?

- Somos amigos, Lily. Apenas isso.

- Você é apaixonada por ele. Acha que eu não sei para quem era aquele texto que ele estava lendo?

A porcaria do texto! Culpa da minha mente que não consegue parar de pensar no Sirius, culpa do professor Binns que deixa a gente entediado o suficiente em suas aulas para que procuremos outras coisas para fazer e culpa do Sirius que resolveu se sentar bem na minha frente justo na última aula de história da magia do ano, provocando sensações estranhas em mim...

Lily me olhava de um jeito estranho, esperando uma resposta.

- De nada adiantaria Lily, amanhã a noite embarcamos de volta para Londres e eu vou ir morar com meus pais na Espanha. Nunca mais vou vê-lo. Para quê despertar sentimentos que estão tão bem como estão?

- Ainda acho que deveria falar com ele... - Ela levantou da minha cama e balançou os ombros em sinal de que não vai mais insistir no assunto. - Posso ver o poema?

- Não é um poema, é uma música. Mas ela não existe mais.

Lily arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas bem feitas, mas eu não satisfiz sua curiosidade.

- Lily, temos que acordar cedo para a final do campeonato de quadribol amanhã. Depois ainda temos o banquete de despedida além de arrumar o restante de nossas coisas para irmos embora. Precisamos ir dormir cedo!

- Não vai nem jantar?

- Comi algumas frutas agorinha...

A ruiva abriu um sorriso de compreensão para mim. Ela tinha entendido que eu não queria mais falar sobre o Sirius e que também não queria descer e ter que encarar aquele monte de grifinórios que viu Sirius lendo minha música no salão comunal.

- Se você prefere assim... - Ela chacoalhou os ombros mais uma vez e me deu um beijo na bochecha. - Te vejo amanhã.

- Tenta vir dormir cedo hoje, ruiva, pare de deixar o James exausto fazendo sabe-se lá o que todas as noites... Ele precisa estar em forma amanhã cedo!

Lily saiu do dormitório gargalhando e eu não sabia se ela seguiria meu conselho.

* * *

><p>Durante a final do jogo de quadribol vi carol apenas de relance uma ou duas vezes e quando a partida terminou e nos juntamos no campo para comemorar a vitória, ela já tinha desaparecido como fumaça no meio de tanta gente.<p>

Depois eu a vi somente na hora do almoço, mas pela primeira vez em muitos anos, não foi ao meu lado que ela se sentou, foi na outra ponta da mesa no meio de alguns primeiranistas.

- Será que ela está me evitando? - Verbalizei meus pensamentos.

James e Lily seguiram meu olhar e encararam Carol entretida no banquete do outro lado do salão.

- Você pediu desculpas pela sua atitude infantil de ontem? - Lily me perguntou com uma expressão dura.

Algumas vezes eu tinha medo desse olhar dela.

- Lily, é a Carol! Foi apenas uma brincadeira, que mal eu fiz em ler uma música que ela escreveu?

- Talvez o problema tenha sido que havia sentimentos pessoais demais naquele papel para você expô-los daquele jeito. - Lily e sua capacidade de me deixar confuso.

- Mas porque ela _me_ evitaria? Não temos frescuras um com o outro!

James trocou um olhar risonho com a namorada, mas nenhum deles me respondeu.

Se Dumbledore não estivesse fazendo um discurso de final de ano tão entusiasmado, eu já teria atravessado o salão até onde aquela maluca da Carol estava e perguntado o motivo do distanciamento.

Mas não podia fazer isso quando a Grifinória tinha acabado de ganhar a taça das casas. Pegaria mal e o diretor podia resolver descontar alguns pontos da Grifi só para passar a taça à segunda colocada do ano: Lufa-lufa.

Carol deve ter percebido que estava sendo observada, pois virou a cabeça na minha direção de repente sem esboçar nenhum sorriso.

Tomado pela sugestão de Lily, murmurei um '_desculpa_' com o sorriso mais reconciliador que consegui abrir.

Funcionou. Ela balançou a cabeça incrédula por um momento, mas logo sorriu e assentiu.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo! – Lily reclamou me fazendo sorrir.

- Não consigo ficar brigado com a Carol! E ela também não consegue ficar brigada comigo... – Comuniquei o fato óbvio que todos já conheciam. – Além disso, fico feliz com o talento dela de escrever músicas, ela não devia se envergonhar disso se vai seguir a carreira de compositora!

- Compositora? – James me perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Sim, porque outro motivo ela escreveria aquilo? – Dei de ombros.

Dessa vez até Remus entrou na brincadeira de trocar olhares estranhos com James e Lily.

Não tive tempo de perguntar sobre isso porque o almoço estava terminando e os estudantes começaram a sair do Salão Principal.

Esperei Carol passar por mim e a puxei pelo pulso obrigando-a a se sentar.

- Passou sua raiva de mim? – Perguntei estalando um beijo na bochecha dela.

- Eu devia continuar brava com você por um dois meses, - ela tentou parecer zangada sem o menor sucesso.

- Mas eu moro no seu coração... – Sorri enormemente e vi pelo canto do olho James girar os olhos.

- De vez em quando mora... – Carol sorriu. – Sirius tenho um monte de coisas para arrumar antes de irmos embora, a gente se vê na estação.

E dizendo isso ela foi embora.

Fiquei ali a observando se afastar com pensamentos conflitantes passando pela minha cabeça.

Ir embora.

Estávamos indo embora de Hogwarts pela última vez.

Carol estava indo embora para a Espanha.

Meu Merlin! Tinha tentado não pensar nisso, mas ficar metade de um dia sendo ignorado pela minha melhor amiga me fez perceber como vai ser difícil ficar longe dela depois de Hogwarts...

- Indigestão Pads? – A voz de James me trouxe de volta. – Está com fazendo caretas estranhas.

- Antes fosse... – Murmurei sombrio e me afastei do Salão Principal.

* * *

><p>Parece que quando a gente teme demais que determinado momento chegue, o tempo (de pirraça) se acelera e num piscar de olhos nos coloca na situação que gostaríamos de evitar.<p>

Lá estava eu olhando pela janela do Expresso Hogwarts, quase chegando em Londres a cabeça fervilhando de pensamentos desconexos sobre o que eu iria fazer quando chegasse lá. Depois de ir para a casa de James, claro.

Remus, o único que restara ali comigo, estava imerso na leitura de um livro de lendas arturianas (seja lá o que isso signifique) me deixando ainda mais sozinho e com pensamentos ainda mais desconfortáveis.

Carol tinha acabado de passar para se despedir.

Como o trem que ela ia pegar para a Espanha sairia da estação número oito poucos minutos depois do Expresso Hogwarts chegar, ela não podia perder tempo.

Saiu para trocar de roupas e para se despedir de todos os amigos que estava deixando em Londres.

- Você devia colocar a sua capa. – Remus murmurou e levantou os olhos do livro pela primeira vez.

- Por quê? Vai estar um calor de quarenta graus lá fora quando chegarmos.

- Para não esquecê-la aqui como faz todo ano. – Moony sorriu para mim me fazendo lembrar de outras seis capas perdidas ao longo dos anos.

- Não sei por que ela nunca está guardada no malão. – Resmunguei e vesti a capa. – Nossa, acho que tem chocolate guardado aqui desde a semana passada.

Coloquei a mão no bolso interno para pegar o doce, mas meus dedos detectaram mais alguma coisa ali. Um envelope.

Peguei um envelope azul (_que tenho certeza: não estava ali antes_) e o abri com cuidado temendo uma peça de despedida do ranhoso. Mas o que encontrei dentro foi uma folha de pergaminho dobrada.

Antes de desdobrá-la percebi o que era. O pergaminho da Carol. O que eu peguei de dentro do livro.

Sentei novamente no banco e me deixei absorver pela leitura.

_No dia em que conheci você  
>Você me disse que nunca se apaixonava<br>Mas agora que eu entendo você  
>Eu sei que medo é o que realmente era<br>Agora estamos aqui, tão perto  
>E ainda tão longe, ainda não superei a tensão<br>Quando você vai perceber  
>Baby, eu não sou como o resto...<em>

_Não quero partir o seu coração  
>Quero só dar um tempo para o seu coração<br>Eu sei que você está assustado, é errado  
>Como se você fosse cometer um erro<br>Só temos uma vida para viver  
>E não temos tempo para esperar<br>Então, deixe-me dar um tempo ao seu coração, ao seu coração._

_O mundo pode ser nosso se quisermos  
>Podemos dominá-lo se você pegar a minha mão<br>Não há volta agora  
>Baby, tente talvez entender<em>

_Não quero partir o seu coração  
>Quero só dar um tempo para o seu coração<br>Eu sei que você está assustado, é errado  
>Eu acho que poderia cometer um erro<br>Só temos uma vida para viver  
>E não temos tempo para esperar<br>Então deixe-me dar um tempo ao seu coração, ao seu coração  
>Você pode aguentar tanto, uma pausa ao seu coração<br>Deixe-me dar um tempo ao seu coração, ao seu coração  
><em>  
><em>Quando os seus lábios estão nos meus<br>Os nossos corações batem como um só  
>Mas você escorregou dos meus dedos<br>Toda vez que você vai_

_Porque você já se machucou antes  
>Posso ver nos seus olhos<br>Você tenta afugentar isso com um sorriso  
>Isso você não pode disfarçar<br>Não quero partir seu coração  
>Baby, eu posso aliviar a dor<br>_

_Então, me deixe dar um tempo ao seu coração, ao seu coração  
>Você pode suportar muito, dê um tempo ao seu coração<br>Deixe-me dar um tempo ao seu coração, ao seu coração_

_No dia em que conheci você  
>Você me disse que nunca se apaixonava...<em>

Encarei o papel sem entender exatamente o que significavam aquelas palavras todas que tinham sido guardadas no meu bolso. Então reli. Uma, duas, três vezes, cada vez uma lembrança despontando dentro de mim como uma bola de energia, me envolvendo, me confundindo, me atormentando, me elevando, me acalmando...

**Hogwarts, Campo de Quadribol, 4º ano.**

_- Carol, não sei como te dizer isso... - Sirius segurou a mão da garota com firmeza entre as suas._

_- Falando Sirius, não temos segredos e frescuras um com o outro!_

_- Talvez por isso seja tão difícil._

_A menina de cabelos castanhos ondulados leu com facilidade a expressão dele._

_- Acho que sei o que você quer dizer Sirius._

_Ele não sabia se sentia aliviado por ser poupado do trabalho de falar, ou culpado pela tristeza que viu passar pelos olhos claros dela._

_De qualquer forma, sabia que precisava explicar alguma coisa._

_- Nunca me apaixonei por ninguém e não sei se pretendo me apaixonar algum dia. O que sei é que você é uma pessoa incrível e uma amiga muito especial. Não quero que esse nosso caso te machuque futuramente._

_Sirius nunca tinha se importado com ninguém assim antes, nem voltaria a se preocupar no futuro. Mas gostava demais daquela garota saltitante e desastrada para alimentar nela esperanças que não podiam existir._

_- Eu entendo... - Foi a resposta sussurrada dela._

_E então sem aviso nenhum ela o beijou uma última vez. Um beijo de despedida tão repentino e tão intenso que deixou Sirius com um gosto de 'quero mais' quando ela se afastou deixando-o sozinho no campo de quadribol remoendo as possíveis conseqüências de sua decisão de afastá-la de si._

**Hogsmead, 3 Vassouras, 6º Ano.**

_Carol entrou no bar com o rosto inchado e vermelho, certamente estivera chorando._

_- O que foi? - Sirius perguntou levantando-se da mesa e correndo até ela._

_A morena aceitou a cadeira que ele lhe ofereceu e enterrou o rosto nas mãos antes de responder._

_- Onde está sua acompanhante? - Ela perguntou ainda sem levantar os olhos para ele._

_- Vim sozinho hoje, - Foi a resposta dele. - Estou esperando o James parar de incomodar a Lily na Zonko's e vir para cá._

_Carol soltou uma risada abafada por entre as mãos._

_- James não vai mudar nunca... - Ela murmurou e finalmente olhou para Sirius que estava sentado à sua frente parcialmente inclinado na cadeira na direção dela._

_- O que te aconteceu? - Ele tentou descobrir mais uma vez._

_- Malfoy... - Carol murmurou e teve que ser rápida em segurar o braço de Sirius que já se levantara da mesa para ir tirar satisfações com o Sonserino. - Não quero que você vá, chega de confusão por hoje._

_- O que ele fez? - Sirius sentia a raiva borbulhando dentro de si, mas atendeu ao pedido dela e sentou novamente._

_- O de sempre... Sangue-ruim, ralé, ameaças de que meus dias estão contados... Essas coisas bobas de todo dia..._

_- O suficiente para te fazer chorar. - Os dedos do maroto se fecharam e ele bateu com o punho na mesa._

_- Mas já passou... Algumas vezes fico um pouco sensível ao receber essas ameaças, levando em conta quanta gente tem morrido por causa desse tal de Voldemort... Mas você não precisa se preocupar._

_- Mesmo assim eu me preocupo com você. Com as ameaças que podem se tornar reais e com você chorando por aí porque esse idiota fica te provocando!_

_- Por quê?_

_- O quê?_

_Ela o encarava de um jeito estranho, uma insinuação de sorriso no canto dos lábios._

_- Porque se preocupa tanto comigo? Não sou a única pessoa próxima a você que sofre com essas bobeiras do Malfoy._

_Sirius tentou explicar, mas as palavras certas não vinham... Fez essa pergunta cem vezes a si mesmo e sentiu um calafrio esquisito quando descobriu o que certamente era a resposta..._

_Carol ainda o encarava com um sorriso disfarçado quando ele voltou a atenção para ela._

_- Quem é que vai fazer aquele meu chocolate quente delicioso se o Malfoy cumprir essas ameaças dele?_

_Ela sorriu, mas um sorriso de concordância que ofuscou completamente o sorriso brincalhão que tinha ameaçado sair momentos antes._

**Hogwarts, Salão Comunal da Grifinória, 7º Ano.**

_- Você tem certeza que nunca se apaixonou por ninguém? - Foi a pergunta dela enquanto mexia no cabelo rebelde do maroto deitado em seu colo._

_Sirius pensou por um minuto ou dois antes de responder._

_- Já._

_- O que aconteceu?_

_- Como assim? - Sirius perguntou sem nem abrir os olhos._

_- O que aconteceu para não estarem juntos?_

_O maroto suspirou antes de se levantar da posição confortável em que estivera nas últimas duas horas._

_Acomodou-se no outro lado do sofá e puxou Carol para que ela deitasse em seu colo._

_- Ela era trouxa. Minha mãe descobriu e fez o inferno vir à Terra. Terminei o namoro e nunca mais tentei contato com a menina com medo de que meus pais a machucassem de alguma forma._

_- Que triste isso. - A grifinória murmurou quase ronronando por causa da massagem que Sirius fazia em seu couro cabeludo._

_- O pior de tudo foi eu ter ficado arrasado com a separação e dois dias depois ter visto ela com outro._

_- Dois dias só? - Carol o encarou._

_- É..._

_- Então quer dizer que Sirius Black já teve seu coração quebrado? – A morena arregalou os olhos verdes e sorriu discretamente._

_- Sim, e agora vou ter que te matar por descobrir meu maior segredo._

_Ela gargalhou._

_- Duvido você ter coragem de me matar, sua vida seria muito triste e solitária sem eu por perto..._

Minha vida seria muito triste e solitária sem ela por perto...

Pisquei os olhos voltando finalmente para o presente. Os barulhos à minha volta que até então eu parecia não perceber, invadiram meus ouvidos com violência e de repente eu percebi o que estava acontecendo.

O trem já tinha estacionado na estação e a algazarra vinha dos estudantes e familiares, despedidas e reencontros.

Até Remus já tinha deixado a cabine enquanto eu me perdia na carta e nas lembranças.

- Carol... – Sussurrei me dando conta que a essa altura ela provavelmente já tinha pulado para fora do trem. Abri a porta da minha cabine com pressa e quase bati de frente com James e Lily que voltavam ali para pegar seus malões.

- Uau! Essa correria toda é pressa de rever sua mamãezinha querida? – Pontas me perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

- Vocês viram a Carol? – Perguntei afobado. – Preciso dela.

O casalzinho feliz à minha frente trocou um olhar cúmplice e ambos deram sorrisinhos idênticos, como se soubessem de uma piada que eu ignorava.

- E então, sabem ou não sabem? – Eu não tinha tempo para desvendar o enigma dos sorrisos, se perdesse a chance de falar com ela agora, talvez nunca mais a encontrasse.

- Desculpe Sirius pela má notícia. – Lily falou. – Mas a Carol foi uma das primeiras a descer do trem.

Nem ao menos agradeci a informação. Na verdade tenho a impressão de que já estava correndo para fora desde que a ruiva 'lamentou a má notícia'.

- Carol! – Gritei enquanto rodava de um lado para o outro tentando encontrá-la por cima das cabeças das pessoas. – Carol!

Mas por mais que eu gritasse, meu grito apenas se perdia na multidão de vozes que havia ali.

Foi quando eu vi uma cabeleira castanha atravessando o portal para sair da plataforma 9 3/4 . Corri sem nem ao menos me importar que estava deixando todas as minhas coisas no trem.

Provavelmente James já tinha percebido minha urgência e pegaria meu malão por mim.

* * *

><p>- Carol. – Um grito se destacou na multidão, mas não olhei em volta.<p>

Vivo passando vergonha por achar que é comigo quando alguém grita 'Carol' ou quando acenam um tchauzinho e eu respondo e na verdade é para alguém atrás de mim. Odeio isso.

Mas quando o chamado insistente se torna mais próximo eu identifico a voz. Sirius.

Meu coração dá um solavanco, esquecendo-se da parte de 'parar um pouco' antes de acelerar. Fico imaginando se o nervoso é tão grande que até faz meu coração mudar costumes antigos...

Não tenho tempo de fazer muitas conjecturas sobre o assunto porque de repente me sinto ser puxada com força pelo pulso e dou um grito assustado.

Eu pretendia me virar quando reconheci a voz! Só não tinha encontrado forças ainda, não precisava de toda essa violência...

Mas quando me deparo com o rosto vermelho e sorridente do cachorrão à minha frente, esqueço completamente de ficar brava com ele.

- Sirius, já me despedi de você! Para quê essa...

Ele não me deixou terminar, simplesmente me puxou para mais perto dele, amparando meu quase tombo e me beijou. Um beijo com tanta intensidade que me deixou sem ar.

De verdade o negócio do ar, achei que ia morrer ali sem respirar novamente! Mas não me importava...

Fazia tanto tempo que nosso último beijo tinha acontecido que eu pensava até já ter esquecido o gosto e a sensação, mas estava tudo ali novamente: a energia, a paixão, a urgência, isso tudo mesclado com uma delicadeza incrível e atordoante.

Era o mesmo cheiro que eu me lembrava, a mesma sensação do chão se abrindo debaixo dos meus pés, a mesma aceleração cardíaca sufocante, a mesma alegria que tomava conta de todo o meu corpo.

Quando nos afastamos, Sirius deslizou para o meu rosto a mão que estava segurando a minha nuca e com a outra segurou minha mão.

- E eu realmente não me apaixonava. – Ele falou com a voz entrecortada por causa da falta de fôlego. – Mas é totalmente impossível não se apaixonar por você, sua maluca impulsiva, desastrada e corada. Não posso deixar você ir embora, não posso ficar longe de você...

Eu o encarei confusa.

E feliz.

Tão feliz que nem fiquei confusa por muito tempo. Ele provavelmente tinha se dado conta que as poucas linhas que leu no dia anterior eram sobre ele.

- Oh, Sirius... Eu... Não imaginava que você...

- Nem eu! – Ele gargalhou atirando a cabeça para trás. – Nem eu! Mas sua carta me abriu os olhos! Porque, _porque_ não fez isso antes?

- Carta? – Perguntei franzindo o cenho, mas então tudo começou a ficar claro na minha mente.

Lily perguntando da música, eu avisando que não existia mais, o papel apenas lançado no cesto de lixo...

- Não foi você que... – Sirius começou, mas logo parou, provavelmente seguindo a mesma linha de raciocínio que eu usava.

- James e Lily! – Falamos juntos.

Então nos encaramos e sorrimos um para o outro.

- Bem, eu pelo menos tenho que agradecer a iniciativa. – Ele comentou dando de ombros. – E você Carolzita, o que acha de ser a pessoa que finalmente vai aprisionar meu coração?

- É... _verdade_? – Perguntei receosa. Tudo o que eu não precisava agora era Sirius Black brincando com os meus sentimentos.

Mas eu sabia que ele não era capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas comigo, éramos amigos e cúmplices há muito tempo, ele não teria coragem de me enganar com uma coisa dessas.

Ainda assim, meu coração quase explodiu de felicidade quando ele me respondeu com outro beijo ardente.

- Sim, Carol, é a sério.

Sorri enormemente e balancei a cabeça em concordância.

- Aceito, Six. Claro que aceito! – Eu o abracei com força. – E não estou corada! – Protestei. Mesmo sentindo minhas bochechas arderem.

- Não, não está... É efeito do sol. Ops! Não tem sol aqui embaixo...

Eu abri um sorriso e dei um tapinha de leve nele.

- Cala a boca Sirius.

- Com prazer! – Ele respondeu e colou sua boca na minha novamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora:<strong>

Essa fic é um presente de amigo oculto virtual para a fofa Caroline Evans Potter. A música usada aqui é da Demi Lovato - Give Your Heart a Break.

Carolzita, você tem uma chance para descobrir quem escreveu! E o seu palpite vai para...


End file.
